Birthday Present
by Links6
Summary: Ryou's sick ... on his birthday... and his Yami is being... nice to him? sick!tired!Ryou slightly confused!caring!Bakura ... just a fluffy friendship fic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its related characters or themes._

_AN1: Just, FYI, 'Rahimak' is not ancient Egyptian... seriously... I checked everywhere, but I haven't found a solid translation for 'bless you'..._

_AN2: Alrighty there's not 'official' name for Ryou Bakura's Yami, so I'm between calling him Touzokuou and Yami Bakura._

_AN3: '-' thoughts and "-" thoughts_

_AN4: Some AU (both Ryou and his Yami have separate bodies), and OOC-ness ahead! Advance at your own peril!_

_AN5: The ending IS supposed to end like... that... so ... *grin*_

:::::::::: A TRIBUTE TO BAKURA'S BIRTHDAY... TODAY! 2ND SEPTEMBER! MWAH!:::::::::

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Birthday Present**_

.

.

.

.

"Landlord?" the quiet voice came from the door. It seemed his Yami was a bit more humane then one was lead to believe.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Ryou involuntarily blurted out, too uncomfortably feverish and sneezy to try to be more polite, '_I guess he forgot my birthday..._ '.

"WHAT did you say?" the door swung open in a flurry, banging against Ryou's filing cabinet. The sound itself sent his Hikari back into his blanket-fort.

"Sorry... what were you looking for?"

"Where do you keep your healing herbs?" Touzokuou asked, his voice lowered once again.

"... " Ryou peeked out from the blankets, his eyes watering and red-rimmed, a tissue held to his nose pre-emptively. "Uh... _healing herbs? ... did you hurt yourself?_", he couldn't help but ask. Only, the rational part of his brain was banging its head against the wall asking 'When did he EVER ask for ANYTHING like that? Not when he lost all that blood during Battle City... not when he caught flu from duelling Marik in the rain... not when he bl-'

"WELL?" the impatient older man asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uhh... I don't have _herbs... _but ... medicine... sure..." Ryou said, turning his head in time to let loose a resounding sneeze, 'Ugh... what a lousy way to spend my birthday...'.

"_Rahimak,_" Touzokuou said absentmindedly.

"Uhh...?" Ryou looked up, ripped from his inner-musings, the cutest mix of confusion and apprehensiveness on his face.

"It means _bless you_," Touzokuou snapped, waving his hand in the air impatiently.

"Oh... right...err, thank you!... well... there should be some cold-medication in the first-aid kit..." Ryou murmured, mostly to himself, but when he looked up and saw his Yami's fierce look of determination, his opinion changed.

"What does this... _kit-eh_ look like?" Touzokuou said, stretching out the last bit of the sentence like it was a foreign language. It probably was to him. The guy still had issues with the tumble-dryer. Not to mention the hairdryer incident.

"Uh... well it's a white box... kinda... small, I guess," Ryou explained awkwardly, trying to give the dimensions of the box with only his hands, "And there's a red cross on the top...like a plus sign."

"What is a 'plus sign'?" Touzokuou asked again.

"... it's... never mind... just look for the red cross," Ryou practically whined, rubbing his forehead before sniffing again.

.

**Four minutes and six seconds later...**

.

"Is this it, Landlord?" Yami Bakura asked, twisting the item around in his hand.

"Uh... that's my mom's old jewelry box..." Ryou said with a awkward smile, "Where'd you see the red cross anyway?"

"Right here," Touzokuou snapped, pointing to the pin-stripe 'x' on the side of the box.

A small sincere smile finally crept up to Ryou's face, "Um... the cross is quite a bit larger... the first-aid kit should be in the bathroom..." Ryou said, handing the box back. He still forgot that his Yami's Thief King reputation from time to time... how his Yami always notices the smallest details.

"HHrrrmmff..." the huff from his Yami could probably conjure up the Shadow Realm on its own.

.

**Thirty seconds later...**

.

"Is _this _it?" Touzokuou finally said, dropping the box on the edge of Ryou's bed.

Ryou, who was currently _trying _to blow his nose, sniffled pathetically for a few moments longer before moving closer to the edge of the bed, "Thank you, Yami?" Ryou said, sincerely happy for the first time in weeks.

"Don't get used to it, brat," Touzokuou growled, not even trying to open the kit to help out his fumbling Hikari.

When Ryou finally managed to unlock the kit, he finally retrieved two tablets from the box and clipped it closed again, "Ah... sweet salvation..." he muttered in relief. He reached over to this side, reaching for the glass of water on his bedside table, "Oh...". Empty glass.

Only when Ryou made a move to emerge from his little blanket-fort, did his Yami push the younger boy back down, "And where do _you _think you're going?" he growled, he snatched the glass from the table, "Gimme that..."

His hikari blinked up to him, sneezing once again into his arsenal of tissues, "Ugghh... excuse me..."

"_Rahimak, Ryou..._" Touzokuou said, frowning for a moment before looking back at the younger teen, "Would you like something to eat?"

"... cream puffs?" Ryou asked, more than said, his voice low and slightly hoarse.

"_Damned Hikari's getting sick... spreading disease and pestilence throughout the dwellings... and they will eat nothing but unhealthy, sugary foods that will make them hallucinate again... this is all the Pharaoh's damned fault!_" Ryou could hear his Yami ramble on as the older man made his way down the hall towards the apartment's kitchen.

Ryou suddenly realised, that for the first time, his Yami had actually called him by _his _name..."_Thank you, Bakura..._"

.

**Thirty minutes and forty-one seconds later...**

.

Ryou startled himself awake when he rolled over and his hand made contact with his bedside table. The full glass of water sat on the table, as well as a plate of his favourite snack, cream puffs.

The young man pushed himself upright, cringing as his headache instantly worsened. He sniffed and checked the time, '_Four more hours..._' he thought morbidly, eyeing the first-aid kit melancholically. It usually took an hour for the medication to kick in, but he just wished he felt better _now. _

He blew his nose into his tissue again, grimacing at the noise. Oh how he _loathed _to be sick.

It's only when he tried to move his pillows did he notice a small package underneath his pillows. He picked up the small gift-wrapped box, tilting his head.

Curiously he checked the tag, not bothering with his usual manners as he distractedly wiped his nose on his sleeve, he turned the small blue tag over. _Birthday blessings, Landlord._

_'It's from...'_

Ryou stared at the tag with a growing smile.

_'He didn't forget afterall.'_

The teen hesitated momentarily before unwrapping the present in one go. He held up the item and smiled. _Thank you, Bakura._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Please drop me a review or pm if you liked it!_


End file.
